While You Were Away... 1-5
by Angelkatt
Summary: Spike decides to leave Sunnydale and it has surprising affects on everyone. Takes place right after 'Something Blue' and is (be warned) a Buffy/Spike fic.


  
While You Were Away...  
Chapter one  
Disclaimer: I know you know BTVS is not mine. I wish they were. I really, REALLY do.  
By Enchanted Ivy (Tricia)  
drkkat@yahoo.com  
Archived: http://www.geocities.com/area51/underworld./6643/ anyone else just ask and you shall recieve!  
  
  
She didn't understand it. He was her mortal enemy, they hated each other. Why was she feeling so bad about this? It wasn't like they were best friends or he was a good guy. He was roped into helping them and you know from his complaining that he wasn't happy about it. She should be glad he was leaving.  
  
They fought. Boy, did they fight but no one ever won or lost. It was like some needed ritual between lovers that others couldn't possibly understand. They were so equally matched, so meant to be. So alike, yet so different.  
  
**********  
  
Spike finished packing his things from Xander's place and was thinking about all the good times he had here in Sunnydale With the Slayer.  
  
'No, it had nothing to do with the Slayer. She just happened to be where the violence is. I won't miss her and she won't miss me.' He picked up his bag, less enthusiastic then before, and started loading the car.  
  
A week ago, he decided he didn't want to stay in Sunnydale, with those commando guys after him, not that he was running away from a fight. He would never run away from a fight, except he couldn't really fight now... not without a lot of aspirin...but that's besides the point.  
  
He wasn't sure where he could go, but after the incident with the little witch's spell, the moments he and Buffy were together got extremely awkward and silent. He'd prefer quarreling with her any day.  
  
He would be deader if anyone knew, but he kind have liked when Buffy was all over him, telling him how much she loved him.   
  
'It's probably because I miss Dru so much.' he thought, or tried to convince himself. Getting in the car, he drove off, trying not to look back.  
**********  
"Hey Buffy. Having some post finals studying fun?" Willow asked Buffy when she saw her reading in their dorm room. A rare sight..  
  
"Huh? Oh, this. I was just trying to understand what the professor was saying today. I haven't been paying much attention these days." She close the book and turned to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, we've noticed. Giles is getting kinda worried. Does this have anything to do with a certain vampire who went away? Because we've been through this--"  
  
"Ha! No way! I don't care the least bit that Spike's gone. Good riddance, in fact. I don't care. Wait, did I say that already?"  
  
"Actually, I meant Angel."  
  
"Well then...umm..."  
**********  
Spike drove on, not sure of where he was going. He soon stopped at a motel, checked in and decided to take a walk. Peeking in the windows of the places down the street, he found a place that caught his interest. 'Angel Investigations'  
  
**********  
"Cordelia, " Angel walked into the room annoyed. "Did Kate call me today?" Cordelia looked up from her magazine at him and back.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Don't you think you should have told me?"  
  
"I figured you'd find out by yourself."  
  
"It's your job to take messages!"  
  
"Yeah, important ones. Not personal relationship ones."  
  
"It's common courtesy." He could hear someone open the door. "Cordy, we have a client. You'd better not scare them off." Angel went back in his office.  
  
"Scare them off! As if! Mr Broody should talk. I'm perfectly good with socializing with people I'll have him know...AAHHHH!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
While You Were Away...   
Chapter II  
  
**********  
  
"Geez! Lower the decibels girl!" Spike tried to see if he could still hear.  
  
"Cordelia! You can't yell at a client, no matter what they're wearing!" Spike could hear a voice from the other room. "Although..." Angel walked out and saw Spike. Or more specifically, Xander's shirt that Spike borrowed.  
  
"It's S-s-spike!" Cordelia was still slightly hysterical.  
  
"Cordelia...shut up. Spike, what are you doing here? You know I destroyed the gem or Amarra, right?"  
  
" You DESTROYED it?! You're a bigger idiot than I thought! After the Slayer was nice enough to give it to you too. The least you could have done was tell her." He COULD NOT believe Angel had done something like that to a legendary item.  
  
"Why do you care what Buffy thinks? You'd better stay away from her, for your own good."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I remember something Giles said when he called." Cordelia spoke up.   
  
"Giles called? When was this?" It was the first time he had heard about it.  
  
"I don't know. Thursday I guess. He called when I was right in the middle of my self esteem book I was reading so I didn't pay much attention. Just a bunch of stuff about demons, apocalypse, very boring. Plus he kept asking for you and I was just like 'you think I want to spend my time talking to you either?'"  
  
"And it didn't occur to you to inform me? You know, this always happens. I try--"  
  
"Excuse me. I'm still here mate."  
  
"Oh, yes! I remember what Giles said about you. First of all...HA! Second, did you and Buffy actually get married?"  
  
"WHAT?!"   
**********  
"--and that's the first part of our fun evening...Buffy?" Xander noticed his friend not all there. "Earth to Buffy, come in!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Where'd you go? I know. Dreamland. Somewhere I go often. Did you say hi for me?"  
  
"What? I was so paying attention. I just have a very advanced way to show it and to the untrained eye it looks as if I'm not listening, but I am."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"About...?" Buffy tried to remember, or at least think of something Xander always talked about. "Oh, I'm sorry Xander. I've got some things on my mind."  
  
'Something or someone?' she asked herself. A question she had been asking all week. She didn't deny she missed Spike a little, unless of course, someone asked her.  
  
*Bring! Bring!* The telephone rang and interrupted Buffy's thoughts.  
  
"'lo. ---What's the emergency?---Ohh..---Wait a sec." Xander handed Buffy the phone as he had a smile on his face that even Buffy was afraid of. "It's for you. Angel just found out and, oh, this is good."  
  
"What did he find out?" Buffy was puzzled. "Hello? Angel?"  
  
"Um yeah, Buffy. It's been a long time since we talked, hasn't it." Buffy didn't like where this was going, Angel, making small talk. "I never got to congratulate you on your engagement. To Spike. My childe Spike. Spike who has tried to kill everyone. Just...SPIKE!"  
  
"Woah! Angel, calm down. How did you hear about this? Is Spike over there?" Her heart suddenly started pounding.  
  
"Yeah. SOMEONE failed to inform me he couldn't hurt anyone. I'm always the last to hear everything." Buffy could hear someone in the background say something. "Shut up Cordelia!" Angel shouted. "You too Spike!" Now she could hear loud laughter.  
  
"Angel? So what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Get Spike out of here! Just come over and we'll talk. Spike! don't touch that! *crash* Hurry Buffy." Angel hung up.  
  
"Great..." Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
**********   
  
While You Were Away...   
Chapter III  
  
**********  
  
  
"I'm going to LA." Buffy told a distracted Giles as she packed her bag with weapons and started out the door.  
  
"All right..." Giles answered absentmindedly then realizing what she had said, he snapped his head towards the door as he heard it slam shut. "What?!"  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Xander, where's Buffy?" Willow asked as she sat on the couch in front of the t.v beside him.  
  
"I dunno. L.A I think." He turned his attention back to the television and took a handful of popcorn from the bucket he had. Willow waited for an explanation but realized Xander wasn't going to give her one.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
**********  
  
"You told her to WHAT?! Why did you do that?" Spike yelled at Angel then resumed pacing like he had since he found out Buffy was coming. Angel stared in amazement and interest at the way Spike was acting.  
  
"I've never seen you behave this way before. Are you afraid of Buffy or something?" Angel teased him.  
  
"Me, afraid?! No way mate. I just don't know why you'd want to drag the Slayer over here..." He rambled on nervously. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"All right then, Spike. Could you please get that?."  
  
"Not bloody likely!" He backed away from the door. There was another knock.  
  
"Oh, come on guys! Open up!" Cordelia yelled from the other side. Spike looked relieved and held the door open for her.  
  
"I WOULD have opened it myself, but Buffy HAD to bring her entire wardrobe!"  
  
"You didn't even bring anything up! Hi Spike. Angel." Buffy lugged her many bags and acknowledged the two vampires. "And I didn't bring a lot of clothes! Shoes take up a lot of space." She was totally ready for L.A club fun.  
  
Spike still stood there, staring at her. Desperately trying to find something to say to her so he wouldn't look so stunned. He lamely started, "Buffy, I didn't know you were coming."  
  
**********  
"So Xander and Anya were just so shocked when they saw us! It was hilarious."  
  
"Yeah. 'Can I be blind too?'" Spike and Buffy practically rolled on the floor with laughter.  
  
"'I must have some kind of natural immunity.'" Hahaha.  
  
"'How? What? How?'" Spike imitated. Hahaha.  
  
'Will you two please stop talking.' Angel thought. He had no idea who Spike was imitating. He had no idea what was so funny. He wished he never asked about what happened because now those two were happily remembering the very amusing time in their lives that Angel admits he is very jealous about.   
  
He had known Spike for many, many years. He loved Buffy. They were connected and knew each other so well. He was what linked those two, was the known associate. When it was time to tell sad life stories, they were Angel/Spike adventures or Angel/Buffy times. There shouldn't be any Spike/Buffy history. There shouldn't be anything he wasn't a part of! In short, Angel felt left out.  
  
"'You're off the usher's list!'" Angel watched them both laugh and shout at the same time, oblivious of what he was thinking. Then, he finally realized it. He might not have had any idea about what they were refering to but he had some idea about their feelings towards each other.  
  
He didn't like it.  
  
**********  
  
While You Were Away...  
Chapter IV  
  
**********  
  
It was late, by most peoples standards, but voices could still be heard in the building labeled 'Angel Investigations'. In fact, everyone was just getting ready to hit the streets and explore the busy well known city of Los Angeles.  
  
"I am DEFINETLY not leaving here without breaking in my new party shoes." The Slayer said seriously to her former high school enemy.  
  
"We know our mission. Now we must find a suitable location for the job." Cordelia Chase checked herself in the mirror and when she was sure she looked better then Buffy, was ready to go.  
  
Angel was leaning against the wall, staring and thinking of Buffy the whole time. He wasn't sure what he should have done. Acknowledge the fact she wasn't his anymore? That Spike wasn't either and the two of them might be happy?   
  
'I don't think so.' He had to do something.  
**********  
  
"Cordelia, Buffy, you two go. I don't think Spike and I would have fun tagging along. Probably just get in the way."  
  
"Oh no, I don't mind getting in the way." Spike hated the idea of staying there alone with his Sire.  
  
Angel grabbed Spike's arm roughly as a warning to listen as he smiled innocently at Cordelia and Buffy.   
  
Cordelia sighed. "You know, we're wasting valuable shopping and partying time."  
  
"That's why you should go now."  
  
Buffy frowned in concern. "Is that okay with you Spike?"  
  
"Oh, yeah luv. I can handle Angel." Spike was surprised she asked him. It made Angel gag.  
  
"We'll be back soon! Wait, scratch that. We'll be out really late because we're going to have a lot of fun and NOT leave early like some geek who doesn't enjoy himself and claims he has something better to do." Cordelia stated as she eyed Angel.  
  
When they were gone, Angel explained that Cordelia didn't get her social fill with the guys. "Be thankful you didn't go. Shopping with her is a nightmare."  
  
"I doubt that's why you kept me here. To save me from miss compulsive annoyer? I don't think so."  
  
"What do you want from her."  
  
"Who? Cordelia? I'm fine with her as long as she doesn't try to dress me like you."  
  
"I meant Buffy, you idiot."  
  
"Oh, so we're name calling now?"  
  
"Are you trying to get out of answering me?"  
  
"You'd think I would think of something more creative than that." Spike tried to hide the fact that he actually was trying to get out of answering.  
  
"All right! Just answer the question."  
  
"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do."  
  
Angel was so annoyed at his idiotic childe, the he could have 'accidentally'...cut his head off with an ax. "Just answer the question or leave."  
  
"You know what, Angel? You have no right ordering me around." Spike started getting angry, walking in circles around the older vampire. "You abandoned us all. First it was when Angelus vanished off the face of the planet and then you leave Sunnydale for the 'greater good'. What the hell is that suppose to mean? You think it justifies anything you've done?." Spike stared into the face of Angel who appeared calm but Spike knew that meant he was about to explode.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No." Spike replied firmly.  
  
Angel brought his fist to the other vampire's face with such force, he fell backwards and broke the table but before his head hit the floorboard, Angel grabbed Spike's hair and looked right into his eyes.  
  
"You can't judge me. Don't even try. You can't possibly understand my actions, boy." Spike noticed the rage in Angel's voice he hadn't heard for so long. "I want you gone before Cordelia and Buffy come back. Stay away from Buffy or you'll have to deal with me. You'd better believe it." Angel left Spike on the floor and went back into his room.  
  
The blonde vampire was stunned at the sudden outburst and wanted badly to reclaim his dignity by beating up his sire, but he knew better than that. There was no way he was going to give Angel the satisfaction of winning, but he knew what he had to do.  
  
**********  
  
While You Were Away...  
Chapter V  
  
**********  
  
The roads were dark, with only the illumination from the pale moon bouncing off the pavement lighting the way. There weren't many cars so there wasn't anyone sharing the road with Spike's old DeSoto which was a really good thing, considering the way he was driving.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?! I could kill him in a second. Rip his guts out and use them for skipping ropes. So what am I doing here? ARGG!!" he slammed his fists against the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve suddenly off the road.  
  
Spike took an unnecessary breath to regain himself. 'Don't get mad now. Don't give him what he wants or is looking for.' He reasoned but another voice in his head had something else to say. 'And running away isn't giving him what he wants?'  
  
**********  
  
"Hey guys! I back!" Buffy called out, hoping both were still alive. Well...undead at least.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Angel appeared and said with a slight cheerfulness that worried her.  
  
"Cordelia went home. Is everything okay? Where's Spike?"  
  
"He left." there was hesitation in his voice.  
  
"Again?" Buffy tried to hide her disappointment and surprise. "Did he say why or where he was going?"  
  
"You 're worried about him?"  
  
Well, yeah. He might be ganged up on by humans and he can't fight back, or the Initiative might find him or..."  
  
"I can't believe this! You're more upset about him leaving them you were when I did!" Angel started to get mad.  
  
Buffy wasn't going to stand there and be yelled at. "How, HOW can you say that?! Do you have ANY idea--"  
  
"You and Spike? If you were trying to use him to get to me, congratulations!"  
  
"What? there is no 'me and Spike'. You are so paranoid and have no right to be jealous! Wait a minute," A thought dawned on her. "You had something to do with this, didn't you? You made him leave?"  
  
"I didn't give you up, just to see you with another vampire. Buffy, you have to understand--"  
  
"Don't. Just don't talk to me, Angel. We obviously can't do the 'friends' thing. We shouldn't see each other at all. It will always be better." She fought back a tear as she went and gathered her things. "I'm leaving now. If you need help or anything, call Giles. You don't need me for anything else."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry." Angel said softly.  
  
Buffy looked down for a second and then back at him. "I know you are." She looked at him sadly and walked away.  
  
**********  
  
Spike just kept driving. No destination or purpose. Just to drive, but not for weird reasons, like for fun, but because he didn't know what else to do.  
  
'I'll be back.' he thought. 'Wild horses couldn't keep me away.'   
  
  
TBC...  
  
That's chapters 1-5. Coming soon is the interlude and everything else will be finished soon after. Please, feedback motivates me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
